The Crystal Empire Part 2
by Dede42
Summary: With King Sombra trying to return and Princess Candance's magic failing, it's up to Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom to locate the Crystal Heart while their friends do their best to keep the Crystal ponies happy and calm, hoping to restore their memories. Can the twins find the Crystal Heart in time? Or will King Sombra finally win?
1. Chapter 1: KEEP SPIRITS UP

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: __Friendship is Magic!_ Yes, I'm back and my nephews had a great time at the magic festival.

So, it's time for part two to see if the Mane Seven, Timon, and Pumbaa can save the Crystal Empire from the return of King Somba. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: KEEP SPIRITS UP**

In the distance, the ponies could see King Sombra was regaining his physical form as the clouds moved closer to the Crystal Empire, and he was laughing evilly. Shining Armor scowled at the evil unicorn and then helped the Princess up.

"The Empire is under attack," he informed her.

Nodding, Princess Cadance began concentrating and her horn started glowing once again. With a flash of light, the force field began to reform and when King Sombra attempted to enter the empire, the tip of his crooked black/red horn got cut off and he roared in pain.

"Arrgh!"

Inside the shield, the horn tip began sinking into the ground with a fizzling noise and flashes of evil green/purple magic.

* * *

After making sure that the Princess wouldn't faint, Shining Armor turned to leave the balcony. "I have to find the Crystal Heart!"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom stopped their brother from leaving.

"No, you stay here with Cadance," said the purple unicorn. "She needs you, Shining Armor. _We__'ll _retrieve the Heart."

"Twilight's right," the orange unicorn agreed. "Your place is here with Cadance."

The twins ran back inside and were heading for the nearest staircase when they were joined by Rainbow Dash flying above them.

"Let's do this!"

"We've been trying to figure out how we're meant to pass Celestia's test," Twilight Sparkle informed their friend. "Retrieving the Crystal Heart must be it. But there is something else you can do."

The blue pegasus nodded. "Name it."

"You and the rest of our friends have to keep the Faire going," Sunrise Blossom instructed as they ran down the stairs.

"What?" Rainbow Dash asked, surprised. "With that _thing _moving into the Empire?"

"The whole purpose of the Crystal Faire is to lift the spirits of the Crystal Ponies," Twilight Sparkle reminded her, "so they can activate the Crystal Heart."

"Yeah, and?" the blue pegasus asked, not seeing the point.

"If the Crystal Ponies find out that King Sombra is trying to take over the Empire again," Sunrise Blossom explained as they got outside, where Applejack was keeping the fake Crystal Heart covered so that none of the Crystal Ponies would accidentally see it, "their spirits are gonna be anything _but _lifted. It won't matter if we find the Crystal Heart. They won't be able to make it work. You have to keep them happy here at the Faire."

_Now _that made sense to Rainbow Dash, who saluted. "Keep the Faire going and the Crystal Ponies' spirits high. Done and done!" And she flew away to spread the word to their friends.

Just then, Shining Armor called down from the balcony. "Twily, Sunny, be careful."

"We will," Twilight Sparkle promised and both she and Sunrise Blossom ran off to find out where King Sombra could've hidden the Crystal Heart.

* * *

Unknown to any of them, the fizzling spot that the horn tip had sunk into, it now had a black shadow crystal growing out of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, throughout the fair, the Crystal Ponies were clearly in much better moods as they ate the food, played games, and bought all kinds of stuff. Rarity was making hats at one of the booths when Rainbow Dash flew up and whispered into her ear.

"Okay, here's…"

"Huuuuh?" Rarity gasped as the blue pegasus flew off to alert the rest of their friends, and then quickly smiled at the curious Crystal Ponies. "I… just found out they're offering face painting for the little ones," she informed them, laughing nervously, and then she whispered into Spike's ear.

"Uh-huh," said the baby dragon, nodding. "We can do that. Twilight and Sunrise are doing _what_?!" And he ran off to find the twins.

"He… really… loves getting his face painted," the grey unicorn remarked with a nervous smile. "Haha."

* * *

While the twins were trying to figure out where the Crystal Heart could've been hidden, Rainbow Dash joined Timon and Pumbaa at the booth to sell flugelhorns. "Who wants a flugelhorn?"

Pinkie Pie, who was dressed as a court jester, ran up with an eager expression. "I want a flugelhorn!"

"Who _else_ wants a flugelhorn?" Timon asked, not trusting the pink pony to have one after the ear damage from earlier.

"_I want a flugelhorn_!" the pink pony screamed.

* * *

After doing a lot of searching, Spike found the twins, who had started heading back to the palace to search there first. "Twilight, Sunrise, wait!" he called out, catching up with them. "I'm coming with you!"

Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "You can't," she informed him. "We have to retrieve the Crystal Heart by ourselves."

"I know," said the baby dragon and folded his arms. "I promise I won't lift a claw to help you."

Sighing, the purple unicorn magically put him on her back. "Not a claw, Spike," she reminded him as they headed for the palace.

"Where are we going exactly?" Spike inquired.

"I think I might know where King Sombra hid the Crystal Heart," said Sunrise Blossom, nodding to the palace.

The baby dragon was confused. "The castle?"

"The king would've been counting on the fact that nopony would dare come looking for it here," Twilight Sparkle explained. "They'd have been too afraid to even try."

"I hope you're right," said Spike as they reentered the palace.

"Same here."

* * *

Meanwhile, Applejack was doing her best to keep the Crystal Ponies from seeing the fake Crystal Heart, but it wasn't easy since Rainbow Dash was scaring the Crystal Ponies, and that wasn't doing any good with keeping their spirits up.

"What are _you _lookin' at?!" the blue pegasus hissed at a Crystal Pony, who ran away. "That's what I thought!"

'_Why can't she just sell the flugelhorns with Timon and Pumbaa?' _Applejack wondered and whispered to her friend. "Uh, Rainbow Dash? We're supposed to be actin' like nothing's wrong."

"Exactly," Rainbow Dash agreed and growled, scaring off two Crystal Ponies.

"What I mean is, maybe you should let _me _keep the Crystal Ponies away from the fake Heart," Applejack offered, "while _you _show off your joustin' skills."

Rainbow Dash liked that idea. "Huh. Seeing my awesomeness _does _have a way of putting ponies into a pretty good mood," she remarked and flew off to get ready, much to the relief of her friend.

* * *

Over at the petting zoo, the ewes bleating as the Crystal Ponies petted them, and Fluttershy was thrilled with how happy everypony was when the blue pegasus suddenly began pushing her away from the zoo, and toward the jousting arena.

"Come on, _Knight _Fluttershy."

"Huh?"

"It's showtime."

* * *

Back at the palace, Applejack was making sure that none of the Crystal Ponies saw the fake Crystal Heart, and she was quick to intercept Autumn Gem. "How are y'all feelin'?" she asked, keeping her away from the statue. "Havin' a good time?"

Autumn Gem nodded. "The best I've had in over a thousand years!"

"Well, that's good!" Applejack commented brightly. "Gotta renew that spirit of love and unity if you're gonna power up that Crystal Heart, right?"

"I sure would like to see it before the ceremony," Autumn Gem remarked. "It's been such a long time."

Applejack thought quickly of how to distract her. "Oh, I hear ya, but, uh… phew!" she said, fanning herself with her hat. "Gettin' a little toasty out here. Bet you'd like to cool off with a little Crystal Empire nectar!" And when Autumn Gem went to get herself a drink, Applejack hurried back to stop another Crystal Pony from peering under the flag. "Uh, you tried the Crystal Empire fritters yet?" she asked, showing off some of the baked goods and he brightened. "Made from a traditional Crystal Empire recipe! You're gonna love 'em!" And when he trotted off with the food, she spoke quickly to two other Crystal Ponies. "Uh, I hear there's a joustin' match about to start! You don't wanna miss that!" Once they were gone, she sighed and looked upward. "Come on, Twilight, Sunrise… These Crystal Ponies are more curious than a cat!"

* * *

A/N: Keeping the Crystal ponies happy until the real Crystal Heart is found isn't going to be easy. I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	2. Chapter 2: BEGIN THE SEARCH

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ Yes, I am back with the next chapter as I promised, and things are getting a bit tense with keeping the Crystal Ponies happy and locating the Crystal Heart. Time to see if the Crystal Heart can be found before King Sombra can invade the Crystal Empire once again. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO: BEGIN THE SEARCH**

Inside the castle, the twins were searching frantically for some clue of where King Sombra could've hidden the Crystal Heart, and so far, they weren't having too much luck given the size of the castle itself.

* * *

"It's gotta be here somewhere," Twilight Sparkle grumbled as they searched the rooms of the palace. "It's just gotta be!" She turned and saw Spike was peering under a rug. "Not a claw, Spike."

The baby dragon jumped and quickly folded his arms. "Uh…" He laughed nervously.

"Celestia's orders!" Sunrise Blossom added as they ran passed the throne room and then stopped suddenly. "Wait…" She went back into the room, followed by her twin and the baby dragon, and as she stared at a large crystal on the top of the throne, she remembered what Princess Celestia had said.

_`"If the Empire is filled with hope and love, those things are reflected across all of Equestria. If hatred and fear take hold…"`_

"Of course!" the orange unicorn exclaimed. "Twilight, look at the throne!"

Twilight Sparkle joined her sister and she also looked at the throne for several seconds, and made the same connection. "You're right, Sunny!"

"What? Did you find it?" Spike asked, panting.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as they walked over to the throne, stopping short of it. "No. Because _this _isn't King Sombra's castle."

The baby dragon was confused. "Well, isn't this where he lived when he was in power?" he inquired.

"It is," Sunrise Blossom replied. "But it didn't look like this." She and her sister began concentrating, their horns glowing and then they started grunting as their magical auras shifted from pink and green to black with eerie green and purple sparks. The combined beam of dark magic shot out and collided with the crystal on the top of the throne.

Glowing darkly, a shadow shot out of the crystal, ran long the throne and a few feet away, it opened a portal in the floor, revealing a dark circular staircase leading downward and surrounded by black crystals.

"Whoa," Spike said, impressed. "When did you two learn to do that?"

"That was a little trick Celestia taught us," Twilight Sparkle answered with a slight smile.

"And hopefully we don't have to use it too often," said Sunrise Blossom, rubbing her forehead with her hoof. "Using dark magic hurts. Ow."

Lighting their horns, the twins descended down the stairs and the baby dragon started to follow, but he stopped and gulped nervously.

Twilight Sparkle poked her head back out of the opening. "You stay here," she instructed.

Spike nodded, relieved. "Huh, if you insist," he agreed and watched them going down the circular stairs. "Can you see what's down there yet?" he asked.

Making their ways down the stairs, the twins did stop when they heard the baby dragon's question, and Twilight Sparkle responded.

"Not yet," she answered. "I can't even tell how far down this goes!"

"And it _is_ a long way down from the looks of things," Sunrise Blossom remarked, she extracted one of the black crystals from the wall, and she dropped it. They both waited and after several long minutes, they both heard a distant clatter when it finally landed. "Ok, that's a _very_ long way down."

Twilight Sparkle agreed and looked back up at the already distant opening. "Spike?"

_`"Yeah?"`_

"Can you see outside?"

* * *

Back in the throne room, Spike ran to the nearest window to check and he gasped when he saw that the fore field was flickering dangerously. "Not good!"

* * *

On the other side of the flickering shield, thunder was rumbling and King Sombra's horn was glowing green/purple and he growled when he was able to affect the growing black crystal. "Yesss… Crystalsss…" And he watched with pleasure as his dark magic began infecting the empire.

* * *

"It's not good!" Spike called out, returning to the opening. "Cadance's magic must be fading"

* * *

_`"__faster than before!"`_

Not liking the sound of that and throwing all caution to the wind, the twins began running down the stairs as fast as they could, when one of the steps crumbled, and they went tumbling down the stairs. Eventually they both landed on the ground _hard_.

"Ugh! Ow!"

"Ow!"

_`"Twilight? Sunrise? Are you okay?"`_ Spike's voice called out.

"Yes…" the twins answered as they picked themselves up and found a black framed, dark grey door in the wall in front of them. They magically grabbed the handle – and the door disappeared!

Twilight Sparkle blinked and saw the door on the opposite side of where they were standing. "What in the…" she muttered and reached for the door, only to have it move again. "Stop… moving!" And they chased the door around until they managed to use dark magic to pin it in place.

Working together, Sunrise Blossom and Twilight Sparkle opened the door, discovering a bright, white light on the other side.

"Spike, I think it's here!" they called out, and they ran straight into the light.

* * *

A/N: Have Twilight and Sunrise found the Crystal Heart? You'll have to wait until Monday to find out. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. Chapter 3: THE SEARCH CONTINUES

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: __Friendship is Magic!_

I hope you all had a good weekend, I know I did, despite being a bit sick yesterday, and I am feeling much better. Anyway, time to continue the search for the Crystal Heart. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE: THE SEARCH CONTINUES**

When the light faded, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom were surprised to find themselves back in the throne room of Canterlot, and they were standing not far from Princess Celestia, who was doing paperwork.

"What are _you _doing here?" Princess Celestia demanded in an angry tone as she signed and magically sent away a large number of scrolls.

"I don't know!" Twilight Sparkle admitted, approaching the Princess. "We opened the door and-"

"And now you must _go,_" Princess Celestia interrupted coldly.

Sunrise Blossom blinked and even her sister was confused to hear the Princess say that. "Go where?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Princess Celestia said in the same cold tone. "You failed the test, Twilight! Sunrise!"

"We don't understand!" Twilight Sparkle exclaimed, hurt by those words. "The test?"

"What do you mean we failed the test?" Sunrise Blossom asked, also hurt by those words.

Princess Celestia finally faced the twins. "Not only will you both _not _move on to the next level of your studies," she informed them, "you both won't continue your studies _at all_!"

"I… You didn't say anything about no longer being your students if we failed!" the twins protested.

Princess Celestia's expression soften and she wrapped a wing around them, but then she shoved them aside, her expression cold once again. "_Didn't I_?" And she stormed away, leaving them alone in the throne room.

"But… what do we do now?" Twilight Sparkle wondered and Sunrise Blossom shrugged. They both jumped when they heard King Sombra laughing, and they saw above them, a stain-glass window of his victory over the Crystal Empire. Realizing that they had failed, they both started crying bitterly.

* * *

Worried about the twins after a full hour past, Spike ran down the stairs until he got closer to the ground and he saw Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom sitting in front of the open door, which was only showing more of the grey wall.

"Twilight! Sunrise!" he called out, confused when they didn't answer and saw that their eyes were glowing green with tears streaming down their cheeks. "Twilight? Sunrise? Twilight! Twiliiiight!" he shouted and they freed themselves of the enchantment. "I know you both told me to stay up there, but you both were down here for such a long time and you weren't answering and I got worried so I came down here and you were just staring at that wall and… I was calling your name, but I couldn't seem to get your attention, and-" He paused and went to the door, which they were now standing to the side of. "What were you looking at? I mean… it's just a wall." Just then, the black crystal above the door began glowing darkly, and he became entranced. "…Ponyville?! Well, how did I get… No! I don't wanna go! Please, Twilight, Sunrise, don't make me!"

Twilight Sparkle slammed the door shut, freeing the baby dragon of the dark magic. "King Sombra's dark magic," she muttered. "A doorway that leads to your worst fear."

"And our failing the test is our worst far," Sunrise Blossom remarked grimly.

"We were home," Spike mumbled, wiping away tears and clearly shaken up by the illusion. "You both told me you didn't need me anymore. You were sending me away…"

Twilight Sparkle immediately hugged him, and Sunrise Blossom joined in on the hug. "A fear that will never come to pass," she promised. "We're never gonna send you away. And were not gonna fail our test!" She and her sister then used their magic on the crystal and this time, the door opened to an actual location.

Spike followed them through the doorway to a white place. "What's in there?" he asked.

The twins sighed when they saw a second set of circular stairs that was going upward this time. "Stairs. Lots and lots of stairs." They started up and then looked back at the baby dragon. "Maybe you should come with us this time."

Beaming, Spike jumped onto Twilight Sparkle's back, and they began going up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shining Armor was doing his best to help Princess Cadance, who was struggling to keep the shield up, but it was becoming increasingly harder with every second that passed, and more than once, she almost passed out from the strain.

* * *

Outside the shield, King Sombra was cackling and watching as the shield continued flickering, and he regrew his horn while his dark magic continued spreading, heading for the heart of the empire._ 'Soon, _soon_, I will control the Crystal Empire once again!'_

* * *

Unaware of what was going on, the Crystal Ponies were cheering as Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash put on the armor and got their javelins ready for the jousting event. Pinkie Pie, Timon, and Pumbaa were entertaining the crowd when they heard the thunder and saw the shield flickering faster then ever. Thinking quickly, the pink pony picked up a flugelhorn that Timon had finally given her earlier, and she blew on it.

Hearing the horn, Rainbow Dash charged forward and Fluttershy did the same. Halfway down, the blue pegasus sent the yellow pegasus flying into a hay pile.

"Bravo, Knight Rainbow Dash!" the Crystal Ponies cheered happily.

Digging herself out of the hay, Fluttershy looked up at the blue pegasus. "Isn't there… somepony else who could… take over the jousting demonstration with you?" she asked desperately.

Rainbow Dash scoffed. "The fate of an entire empire rests on us showing these ponies a good time," she reminded her friend. "But, y'know, if that isn't important to you…" And sighed when the yellow pegasus began crying. "Okay, okay, I'll take it easy on you next time," she promised. "But not too easy. I've got a reputation to maintain!" she added smugly, trotting away.

Disappointed, Fluttershy followed her friend, and they both were unaware that one of the building was being infected by King Sombra's dark magic.

* * *

A/N: Boy, the Mane Seven do have their work cut out for them this time, having to keep all of the Crystal Ponies happy and distracted isn't easy. I will see you all on Wednesday with the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. Chapter 4: FINDING THE HEART

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_ The race to find the Crystal Heart is still ongoing, and things are starting to look bad for our heroes. Can the Crystal Heart be found in time to stop King Sombra? Time to cue in and find out. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR: FINDING THE HEART**

While all of that was going on, Twilight Sparkle, Sunrise Blossom, and Spike were still making their way up the stairs, and it seemed like they were no closer to the top then they had been earlier when they first started climbing the stairs.

"What if this is just more of his magic?" Spike wondered when they stopped to catch their breath. "He makes a door that leads to your worst nightmare. Why not a staircase that goes on forever?"

Sunrise Blossom looked up at the ongoing staircase and then back at her sister. "Spike has a fair point," she agreed, "that _is_ something that King Sombra would probably do to keep anypony from finding the Crystal Heart."

Twilight Sparkle nodded, having come to the same conclusion and looked at the baby dragon on her back. "Hold on to me."

"Uh…" said the baby dragon uncertainly, holding onto her back.

Combining their magic, the twins lifted themselves off the stairs and turned upside down before landing on the underside of the stairs. Suddenly the room rotated and they were sliding down the stairs! "Whoa. Whoaaa! Yaaaah!"

* * *

Meanwhile at the fair, Elbow Grease saw one of the buildings become infected with dark magic, lost his crystal tone and shrieked, but he was promptly distracted by Rarity giving him a hat and he cheered up. Unfortunately, she ran out of material for making more hats and the Crystal Ponies began noticing that the buildings were being infected by the dark magic, turning black with shadow crystals sticking out of them, and they lost their shine as they fled toward the castle.

* * *

Realizing that they were running out of time, Rarity also went back to the castle, where the Crystal Ponies were gathered in a circle around the covered statue, and she made her way over to Applejack, who having troubles reassuring the Crystal Ponies. "Excuse me, pardon me…" she said polite and then whispered into her friend's ear. "I am running out of weaving materials for the traditional crafts booth! I just made a hat out of three pieces of hay and a drinking straw!" She nodded to the hat in question. "I made it work. But still!"

"We gotta do everything we can to keep this thing goin'," Applejack insisted and nodded up the balcony, where Shining Armor was still attending to Princess Cadance, who was struggling to keep the shield up, but it was flickering rapidly. "The Princess isn't lookin' so good. I can't imagine her magic is gonna last much longer. It's gonna be fine. These ponies are gonna power up that Crystal Heart when the time comes, and we won't be needin' her magic anyway."

"I sure hope that time comes soon!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed while balancing on a circus ball while juggling flugelhorns, and both Timon and Pumbaa were doing the same, but it was clear that they were getting tired. "Even I can't keep this party going forever!" She suddenly shrieked when they lost their balance and crashed to the ground, getting bonked on the head by the flugelhorns, although Timon got completely covered by one of the flugelhorns.

The balls went flying and one of the hit the statute, knocking off the covering, and the fake Crystal Heart went flying through the air and landed in front of the Crystal Ponies with a piece breaking off.

"This isn't the Crystal Heart," said one of the Crystal Ponies, surprised.

Rarity laughed nervously. "Oh, of course it isn't," she agreed. "The real one is-"

"On its way!" Applejack said quickly.

"I was _going _to say 'being polished' to buy us some more time?" Rarity hissed at her friend, shooting her a look.

Applejack smiled sheepishly. "Oops."

No longer distracted by the fair, the Crystal Ponies were now aware of the flickering shield, King Sombra's evil laughter, and that the buildings were being infected by his dark magic. Realizing that they were in danger, the Crystal Ponies fled toward their homes with distressed cries.

"It's… It's him!"

"_Crystal Heart…"_ King Sombra hissed, staring intensely at the castle.

* * *

Elsewhere, the twins were still sliding down the stairs, but they were having the time of their life, and poor Spike was still clinging to the purple unicorn's back for dear life, not having fun in the slightest.

"Whoooooahahaha!" Twilight Sparkle laughed. "I actually studied gravity spells, thinking it might be on my test! Turns out I _was _prepared for _this_! Wooo-hooo!"

"We both were prepared!" Sunrise Blossom agreed, glad that her sister talked her into studying gravity spells.

* * *

Soon enough, they shot out into a room, where they used their magic to right themselves up, and landed on the floor. They were in the top of the tower, where through the openings in the walls they could see the whole empire and the flickering shield, and in the center of the room, they saw floating above the floor, the _real _Crystal Heart.

"There it is." The twins walked toward the Crystal Heart, and when they stepped on the circle underneath it, it started flashing black. They had set off an alarm! They leapt for the Crystal Heart as there was a flash of black light.

Stunned, they fell to the floor and laid there for a few seconds before sitting up and discovered that they were trapped in a circle made out of black shadow crystals. They could also hear King Sombra's evil laughter in the distance.

How were they going to get out of this one?

* * *

A/N: Oh come on! The Crystal Heart is _finally_ found and both Twilight and Sunrise end up in a trap? How is that fair?

Ok, rant mode off and I will see you all tomorrow with the next chapter to see what will happen next. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: THE CRYSTAL PRINCESS

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: __Friendship is Magic!_

Yes, it's time for another chapter and to see if the Crystal Heart can be restored to its' proper location before it's too late. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE CRYSTAL PRINCESS**

Trapped in the circle, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom looked around frantically for the Crystal Heart, alarmed when they couldn't find it.

"The Heart… Where's the Crystal-"

"Here!" Spike called out with the Crystal Heart lying on the floor near him, and he tried to move closer to the cage, but more shadow crystals began growing out of the floor. "It rolled over to me when you both dropped it!"

Twilight Sparkle peered through a gap and saw what was happening. "Don't move!" she ordered the baby dragon froze. "You can move, just not toward us!" she added, and then both she and her sister used their magic to teleport out of the cage, only to be sucked back inside.

"How could we have been so foolish?" Sunrise Blossom wondered as they kept trying to get out, but the dark magic wouldn't let them, and more buildings were being infected, along with the tower itself. "We were just so eager to get it!"

"I know," Twilight Sparkle agreed. "Then when we saw what was going on outside, I…" And they both sighed.

Spike saw that even when he wasn't close to the cage, the shadow crystals were still growing out of the floor and walls. "You have to get out of there, Twilight! Sunrise!" he called out. "You two have to be the ones who brings the Heart to Princess Cadance! If you don't, you'll both fail Celestia's test!"

Twilight Sparkle knew that he had a point, but the odds of her and Sunrise Blossom getting free before it was too late wasn't looking too good. "King Sombra is already attacking the Empire," she realized. "He could reach the Crystal Ponies at any moment… reach Princess Cadance, our brother, our friends. There may not be enough time for us to find a way to escape."

"You're right, Twilight," Sunrise Blossom agreed. "There isn't time for _us_ to get out to return the Crystal Heart." She went to the gap and spoke to the baby dragon. "_You _have to be the one to bring the Crystal Heart to the Faire."

"Me?" Spike repeated, surprised. "But Sunrise, Twilight-"

"Go!" the twins shouted.

"But-"

"Goooo!"

Having no other choices, especially with the fast-growing shadow crystals, Spike grabbed the Crystal Heart and fled through one of the openings and began climbing down a large chunk of shadow crystal.

* * *

Down below, the Crystal Ponies were gathered outside the castle, which was starting to show signs of being infected by the dark magic, and they were growing more fearful by the second. The group had retreated to the balcony to come up with a plan, and right now both Applejack and Rarity were trying to reassuring the Crystal Ponies.

"Now, don't y'all worry your pretty, little Crystal heads!" Applejack said reassuringly while waving and smiling. "The real Crystal Heart will be here any second!"

Rarity, who was also smiling and waving next to her friend, didn't feel confident. "I don't know if they believe you…" she whispered.

"Don't know if _I _believe me…" Applejack agreed, also whispering.

Pumbaa was starting to panic and it was taking both Timon and Fluttershy to keep him calm since the last thing they needed for him to accidentally let loose a gas attack.

Unfortunately, Princess Cadance's magic faded at that _exact_ moment and the shield collapsed, revealing the dark clouds and the semi-solid form of King Sombra, who cackled with evil pleasure and his dark magic spread even faster.

"He's back! I can't take it!" Sapphire Joy shrieked and turned to run, only to run into a large shadow crystal. "Ugh!"

King Sombra oozed out of the shadow crystal and smiled evilly. "Ahhhhhh…" he hissed as the Crystal Ponies shrieked and fled from his presence. "My crystal slaves…"

* * *

High above the ground, Spike was doing his best to dodge the still growing shadow crystals while keeping a firm grip on the Crystal Heart. "Whoa! Huh!" He spit fire at the shadow crystals to slow them down, and then he shouted to get the attention of his friends. "Yah! Hey! Up here!"

Hearing him, Rarity looked up. "Spike?"

"I got the Crystal Heart!" the baby dragon shouted, waving frantically.

* * *

Unfortunately, King Sombra spotted him and growled. "That is _mine_!" He dove into the ground, creating a long line of large shadow crystals, and when he rose out of the tallest one that was still growing, he regain his full physical form, and he growled again as the baby dragon slipped and fell toward the ground.

"_Spikey-wikey_!" Rarity shrieked.

Thinking quickly, Shining Armor lifted the weary Alicorn onto his back and when Princess Cadance opened her eyes, she saw the Crystal Heart. A strange sensation shot through her as the artifact called out to her, and her wings unfurled as he threw her into the air.

* * *

King Sombra was licking his lips hungrily as he drew closer to the Crystal Heart and the baby dragon. Finally he was going to consume the Crystal Heart and free his true master. "Hah. Huh?" He blinked and looked around in confusion when a colorful blur swiped away both the Crystal Heart and Spike.

* * *

Down below, the Crystal Ponies stared in awe at Princess Cadance, who was flying above them with Spike on her back and her restored magic was carrying the Crystal Heart in front of her. As they watched her fly back toward the base of the castle, they started recalling the promise made by the late Princess Amore.

"Behold!" Bright Smile called out as the Princess flew overhead. "The Crystal Princess!"

Princess Cadance landed, crunching the fake heart under her hooves, and she magically held up the true Crystal Heart. "The Crystal Heart has returned," she announced. "Use the light and love within you to ensure that King Sombra does not." And she sent it to the center of the area, where two crystal spikes shot out from the ceiling and the floor, and the Crystal Heart began spinning.

Inspired, the Crystal Ponies shifted to their full crystal forms and bowed, touching their foreheads to the ground, and the light and love flowed from them, moving first outward to create a massive Snowflake, and then it shot forward into the Crystal Heart, which made a whirring noise as the magic shot outward in a blue shockwave.

* * *

King Sombra was alarmed when the magical shockwave reached him. "What? No… No! Stop!" he roared as the pure magic vaporized him, along with all of the shadow crystals, and the storm clouds.

The Crystal Empire was finally freed.

* * *

Still spinning, the Crystal Heart let out another whoosh of magic that turned Princess Cadance, Shining Armor, Spike, Timon, Pumbaa, Applejack, Rarity, who squealed and giggled, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash into crystal versions of themselves.

* * *

All over Equestria, the magic from the Crystal Empire arched through the sky and in Canterlot, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna touched their horns together, for they knew that King Sombra was no more and the test was over.

* * *

Up in the tower, the shadow crystals were vaporized, freeing Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom, who were also transformed into Crystal Ponies. Hurrying to the nearest opening, they peered down and saw that the crowd was cheering, Princess Cadance was waving happily, and Spike was safe.

They both sighed. "Good job, Spike."

* * *

A/N: King Sombra go _boom!_ The Crystal Empire has been saved! Yay! All right guys, since I have work tomorrow morning at the movie theater, you'll have to wait until Monday for the next chapter. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. Chapter 6: TEST PASSED

My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: The Crystal Empire Part 2

A/N: Hello, world and welcome back to _MLP: Friendship is Magic!_

It's time for the final chapter of this story, and to see whether Twilight and Sunrise passed their test or not. Onward!

Read, review, and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from _My Little Pony: Magic is Friendship _or _The Lion King_. I just own any and all characters that I just happen create.

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX: TEST PASSED**

When the Mane Seven, Timon, and Pumbaa headed back to the train station with no snow to deal with, they were back to their normal selves, and they were being escorted by Shining Armor while Princess Cadance attended to royal matters, having received word from Princess Celestia that they were to be the rulers of the Crystal Empire since she was the only surviving descendant of Princess Amore.

"I do so wish it was permanent," Rarity said wistfully. "Did you see how my mane just absolutely sparkled?"

"But… good things are better when they're a _Rarity,_" Applejack remarked with a teasing wink and her friend laughed.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Shining Armor reassured his sisters, who were certain that they'd failed the test. "You both have gotta stop saving my rump like this," he teased. "It's starting to get embarrassing."

"Wasn't us who saved you in the end," Twilight Sparkle reminded him. "It was Spike."

"Which means we failed the test," Sunrise Blossom added sadly.

Shining Armor didn't like seeing his sisters upset and tried to cheer them up. "It's just a test. Maybe she'll let you retake it," he suggested.

Twilight Sparkle shook her head as they boarded the train to return to Canterlot. "I don't think she's gonna give us a new test."

* * *

Back in Canterlot, the gang was waiting outside the palace for some word of whether their friends had passed or not, and poor Spike was breathing heavily, pacing outside the doors, and talking to himself. "Keep it together, buddy… Gotta stay strong… for Twilight and Sunrise…"

* * *

In the throne room, there was a new stain glass window showing Princes Cadance, Crystal Ponies, the Crystal Heart, and Spike. Off to the side, Princess Celestia was looking out a nearby window at the rainbow magic coming from the direction of the Crystal Empire. "It's beautiful."

"I wish it had been Sunrise and I who ultimately made it so," Twilight Sparkle said wistfully after reporting to the Princess of what had happen in order to defeat King Sombra once and for all. "But it wasn't."

"We got trapped and Spike had to give the Crystal Heart to Cadance," Sunrise Blossom added unhappily. "We failed."

Princess Celestia went to her students. "Twilight, Sunrise, as I understand it, Spike brought Princess Cadance the Crystal Heart because you both weren't sure how quickly you could find a way to escape the tower," she reminded them gently. "You both weren't willing to risk the future of the citizens of the Crystal Empire in an effort to guarantee your own. Far better that I have two students who understands the meaning of self-sacrifice than ones who only looks out for their own best interests."

Hearing this, Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom both looked at the Princess with hope. "Does this mean…?" And the Princess nodded.

* * *

Spike was still pacing and freaking out. "They're totally gonna lose it!" he moaned, breathing heavily. "Keep it together, buddy… Gotta stay strong… for Twilight and Sunrise…!" And when he turned, he got hit in the face with a door. "Ow!"

Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom exited the palace as the baby dragon came out from behind the door. "We _passed_!" they announced and their friends cheered, resulting in a group hug. "Ooh."

Ending the hug, Rarity began singing as they started back to the train station.

"You both were prepared to do your best

Had what it takes to pass the test

All those doubts you both can dismiss

Turns out you both were"

"Prepared for this!"

"You both clearly have just what it takes"

"To pass a test with such high stakes"

"We knew for sure you both would prevail"

"Since when does Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom ever fail?"

"All those doubts that you both can dismiss

Trust yourself and you cannot miss

"Turns out you were"

"Turns out we were," Twilight Sparkle and Sunrise Blossom sang together.

"Turns out you were"

"Turns out we were"

"Turns out you were"

"Prepared for this!"

By the time they were done singing, the Mane Seven were back on the train, this time heading for Ponyville, and both Timon and Pumbaa returned to the Pride Lands with sacks full of crystal berries.

Spike was sitting on Twilight Sparkle's back and he laughed nervously. "Yeah, I knew everything was going to be fine." And he sighed with relief.

* * *

Back at the palace, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were watching as the train headed away, and the Princess of the Night magically produced a book with stars on the front. Princess Celestia looked at the book and nodded in agreement. The twins had passed the test and it would eventually be time for them to pass their final test and fully fulfill the prophecy.

* * *

In a hidden location within the Everfree Forest, Shadow Star had seen everything that had been going on throughout Equestria in a magic mirror, and she was disappointed to see King Sombra get destroyed.

'_So much for having him as an ally,'_ she thought sourly._ 'No matter, I have no need of anypony help, and when the time is right, I will take the life force of the ponies of Ponyville, and I _will_ rule Equestria.'_

* * *

A/N: Yay! Twilight and Sunrise passed the test! Ok, so I'm going to be busy tomorrow, which means that the next update will be on Wednesday. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
